Honeymoon At the Aqua World
by LuisLass
Summary: Asparus has extended Cabba's vacation time with the suggestion that his friend can take his wife into a fun trip. This is a little peek onto Cabba and Caulifla's delayed Honeymoon, a little sweet trip on aquatic theme-park world. - This is a small side-story made just to explore a little bit of the earliest days in Cabba and Caulifla marriage.(Takes place after my first DBS Story)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

**Author Notes:**_ Hey guys, this is a little side story I wanted to release closer to the end of the year, on the holidays... But I've been neglecting the DBS fictions a bit too much recently, so I decided to put his out a bit early._

_I hope you guys enjoy it. _

* * *

To wake up early has always been a common habit out of the Saiyan Soldier. But after his wedding and moving to his new house with his wife, Cabba has cut his sleeping hours even shorter. He feels a little bad for jumping out of the bed even before the sun has risen, mostly because Caulifla has complained a few times about how much she wants to wake up with him by her side.

But is exactly that which is causing the young Saiyan to run out of their bedroom as soon as possible. He already feels like his heart is ready to burst whenever they lay next to each other; of course, it does help to distract his mind when Caulifla jumps on him and starts to bend his body and his will to whatever shape she wants to. However, at the peaceful hours of the very early morning, while she is sleeping so calmly right next to him, that rush of feelings come right back up.

"This is silly…" Cabba hissed lowly behind his continues to blow the hot steam coming out of his mug.

"What's silly?" A sleepy Caulifla came down the stairs, one hand rubbing her face while the other is scratching her naked belly.

Wearing a tight pair of dark-blue shorts and a way too small pink shirt; Cabba's beautiful wife walking in their living room, getting a seat right next to him, but way to dazed to even attempt any time of flirting.

"N-nothing, really." Getting some lines of red on his cheeks, Cabba started to blow even faster at his mug. A silly-awkward smile giving away his suspicious behavior.

The young hero of his race has started to change for a few more liberate type of attire, results of the influences of his new life-partner. Such change shows in the way he is dressed right now, or better put, the lack of clothes. Having jumped out of bed as fast as he did again, Cabba is wearing nothing more than a pair of sports shorts, a black pair, which is getting really tight with the sprung of growth that his muscles are getting these days.

"Uhum… Nothing." Caulifla stared at him with clenched eyes. "Hey, how come you weren't on the bed today again?" She complained with a little pout. "I thought I would wake up with your arms around me… You promised."

Cabba almost spat out his tea, the boy choked on his drink as Caulifla whimpered at his side. "I-Isn't not like that!" He raised one hand in his defense. "I was just thinking about something… Yeah! I got this idea in my head that is really keeping me awake."

"Idea?" The spiky-haired girl paused. "Spit it out." Her little cutesy act vanished like a magic trick, the usual straight forward Caulifla getting right back to the spotlight.

"Asparus extended my vacation." Cabba started his speech, giving his wife a few side-glances to see her reaction. "He told me to go out and enjoy my newlywed life with you on a trip."

Her drowsy eyes got a sharper glint to them, the brazen Saiyan girl pulling her upper body up and sliding closer to her husband. "Really?" She beamed.

"Yeah, really. Asparus even suggested a place; a small planet made almost entirely out of water." Cabba noticed Caulifla frown at the initial description of the place, but he knows to expect the exact opposite reaction when he finishes. "Apparently, there is this amazing theme-park with all kinds of aquatic related activities. Pools, sea-side restaurants, and a big hotel all the way up in the clouds."

And there it was, Caulifla's eyes had turned into two big shining stars; her lips slip apart into an enthusiastic smile and her body rocking back and forward. "It sounds freaking AWESOME!" She barked loudly.

"You liked it?" Cabba turned to her with a raised brow. "I've been debating with myself if you would've wanted to go. We just married and we are getting settled in this new life together… I didn't know if you would like to take this little trip."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Caulifla spat in outrage. "This trip sounds amazing, like… like… There's food and I bet it will have this crazy giant pool and it must have a lot of crazy food next to the sea like that." Her pupils flared up energetically, her right fist shooting upwards as she. "That's it! We are going. I will start packing right now."

Getting so excited that her hair flashed up in golden and her ki exploded in a powerful aura, a turned Super Saiyan Caulifla zoom to the stairs and up to the other floor. She announced that would start packing their stuff for the trip, but the number of noises she is making upstairs is almost as if she was tearing the house down.

"She is so easy to read." Cabba chuckled softly, getting a proper sip of his tea and resting his head at the support of his couch. "A trip is all well and good, but…" He rubbed his chest, his fingers grazing slowly on his defined muscles. "What do I do about this?" Trying to understand the sudden throbs of his heart, the young soldier sighed heavily. "Come on… she is your wife. You can handle sleeping next to her… If just she was not that cute."

* * *

"Is that it?" Caulifla stood up from her seat and pressed her face against the large panel at the front of the ship.

Looking at the small purple-ish planet in front of them, Cabba nodded and confirmed with a short hum. Thinking how cute the wild ex-gang leader can be, he holds in a chuckle, knowing full well that if Caulifla thinks that he is making fun of her, then her own teasing of him will start and it never has time to end.

Pressing forward with his vessel, Cabba quickly reached the right landing spot and docked his spaceship at the port built at the side of the sky-borne hotel.

Imagine the couple's surprise when they went to check-in and discovered that this place has a special floor completely reserved for Saiyans. The reasoning one of the receptionists gave to them, is that the Defense Force is the number one reason of why this region is so safe and preserved from the perils of the outer space, so the whole company responsible for the building is very much obliged to offer some special care to their defenders.

"Being a soldier sure is nice, huh?" Caulifla said half-joking and half-serious as she bounced on the ridiculous large bed of their luxurious room.

Yes, not even they have a special floor, even the bedrooms for the Saiyans are something else. Almost as large as a common house, with a spacious living room with, one sparkling bright kitchen at the side and the majestic suite that is the bedroom. This place is like a dream for anyone who wants to enjoy a fancy stay.

"You still have time to join the Force, you know?" Cabba responded with a jest of his own.

"Pass." His wife showed him her tongue but quickly laughed. "What is the point in having these perks, if you never use them. An entire floor for Saiyans, but there is no Saiyan here because you soldiers are all working on boring stuff."

"Well, you can see it for the bright side." Cabba replied.

"Which is?" And so Caulifla said back, giving him an unimpressed glance.

"We have an entire floor just for us." With his words and his short grin, Cabba managed to brighten Caulifla's expressions quite a lot… which quickly changed to a provocative one.

"Hm… yeah… One empty floor… two just newlywed Saiyans and this romantic view." She bit her lower lip in a seductive way, but the underlining tone of her words making Cabba back away ever so slowly. "Imagine how many spots we can have sex here."

"No! Definitely, no!" Cabba protested loudly. "We are not doing anything lewd on the hallways."

* * *

Per the previous description, both Cabba and Caulifla had a vague idea of what to expect, but the real things turned out to be something out of their imagination.

For starters, the hotel is a massive structure made in the shape of an oval beehive with the most 'common' rooms being placed at the middle floors, while the fanciest ones are on the top or at the bottom. The Saiyan exclusive floor is the highest one at the hotel with an even more special room sitting at the top with a transparent ceiling in the living room.

This giant set of buildings are firmly standing or more accurately floating above the first layer of clouds, making every window a scene view for everyone to enjoy. The path down to the planet's famous attraction is also a piece of work in itself.

With the accommodations resting in the bed of white clouds, the visitors have to stand upon an ingenious device that will teleport them to a very wide platform at the bottom. This technology so advanced and well-tested that if something is standing on the point of landing when someone goes down, the person is transported to the closest safe and free spot on the pad.

However, the true marvel of this place starts at this landing pad. Right from the get-go people are graced by a ginormous serpentine water slide that comes all the way from a tall platform to the east and travels down and around going to one pool.

Now the main attraction and the spot with the most people enjoying their time; the pools. To fit a proper description of this place, the name pool doesn't really make it justice. These bodies of water are very big and wide, ranging from the normal ceramic pool filled with water and people resting at its side, to the so-called 'monster trial of challenges'. This pool is the largest one out of them all, and its waters are a cluster of crashing waves, hungry whirlpools and the occasional hurricane storming over its surface.

Surprisingly enough the dangerous pit of waters is almost as favorite amongst the tourists as the normal 'no death-waves' one.

Lastly, is the giant building far away to the south; a high-rate restaurant marks the end of the solid ground around this part of the planet. From the place where the couple has landed, they can see very little of it, save from a few very large sets of tables and seats, probably made for people of gigantic species.

The rest of the location is just an ocean of deep-blue Ocean; nothing more stands out from it, spare from the occasional show of wildlife popping out to the surface far, far away on the distance.

"Woah…" A star-struck Caulifla looked around in awe. "This is way bigger than what I've imagined."

"Sure is. I never imagined this place would be this big." Cabba studied the places around them, the number of people wandering around and having fun felt a bit overwhelming at first but seeing the ridiculous size of this place, this much people would hardly fill even a single one of the pools.

The girlish giggles coming from the side prompted the young soldier to look at his wife.

Caulifla is using a set of magenta swimsuit; a comfortable bikini bottom with a bit large texture to it, almost resembling a small sports shorts, and a tight top holding her generous breasts, this one a bit more revealing but there is nothing much she can do about it seeing how athletic and curvaceous she is.

Cabba had an easier time picking his looks, seeing, as he only needs a single piece. And in that, he had chosen a long pair of black shorts going down to his knees. But his 'charms' lands on the fact of how fit and defined his muscles have become, even without making movements his chest and abs are a sight to behold.

"There is a lot of places here…" He said calmly. "Where you want to go first?" His question made Caulifla look at him with excited eyes.

"The evil pool of death!" Caulifla chirped in way too happy for a sentence with death on it.

"Isn't called Trials of Monsters?" Cabba replied with a confused face.

"Whatever! Let's go there; I want to dive in it." Caulifla grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in a mad dash towards the famed place.

Getting there was a cinch; Caulifla just tackled everyone out of their way while squealing like a happy little girl. The 'problem' began right as they stepped on the side of the turbulent waters.

"Hey there!" A deep rough voice called from the side. "This place is only for the best and the toughest. Scram before you hurt yourself, little girl."

A red-skinned man with white hair walked over to the couple, he was standing just quietly by the side of the pool, until he spotted the two coming over. This burly person is at least three meters tall with ripped muscled everywhere possible, truly the type of person who would love the 'murder pool of craziness' as Caulifla would call.

"Ha? The hell you want, creep?" Caulifla stomped in front of the guy, pointed her right index finger right up his face. "You better step the fuck away."

"Wha- Have you lost your mind, little girl?" The man responded with an angry growl.

Cabba instantly facepalmed. Feeling the ki of this man, he has very little concern that Caulifla would beat him up in a blink of an eye; the problem starts right there. Caulifla would more than gladly beat the crap out of him, but that is not why they have traveled all the way here.

"Sir… we don't want any trouble." Cabba stepped in, trying to calm everyone's nerves. "Let's just everyone enjoy the nice day and don't start anything we might regret."

The white-haired snorted, giving Cabba a triumphant smirk. "There ya go. This is the respect I like." He looked at Caulifla while pointed one finger to Cabba. "See little girl, your boyfriend here is a lot smarter than you. You don't want trouble; I don't want either. That's why I will not let two weaklings enter the-"

Yeah, the poor soul didn't get to finish what he was talking about. With a fast jump, Caulifla smacked him on the chin with a nasty uppercut. The pain itself was more than enough to surprise and scare the man out of his mind. However, what really startled him, and everyone else watching the scene, is the fact that by the time he lost moment after Caulifla's hit, he landed on the other side of the pool.

"Anyone else will get in our goddamn way?" Caulifla shouted furiously.

The People most close to the couple quietly sneaked away from the angry woman while the others standing in a 'safe-distance' just shook their head and turned away to mind their own business.

"Well… there go my not standing out plan." A grinning Cabba glanced to red man ways away from them and just shook his head.

"Oohh! Look, Cabba; A maelstrom!" Caulifla jumped excitedly. "Let's see who can swim against the current faster." Turning off the 'scary-mode', the Saiyan Girl giggled happily as if nothing had happened and pulled Cabba inside the twisting waters.

In there the odd couple managed to scare even more some of the bystanders while making others fall in love with them by how absurdly amazing they look while fighting against the terrible tides crashing against them inside that turmoil.

Despite a little hurdle getting in their way at the start, Caulifla and Cabba fully enjoyed their happy times in there. Initially they were to swimming wildly around the upper ring of the maelstrom, competing with each other to see who can do the most laps in the circles, but in the end they just ended up bumping into each other, touching and embracing at every time they met in a lap, with Caulifla pulling Cabba down onto the water one time just to share a very passionate kiss.

* * *

Smiling away like a happy fool; is a sun-sparkling Cabba, his spiky hair hanging low by how drenched it is. The young soldier is casually walking beside his wife, not even paying attention to much around him as his eyes are glued on Caulifla's form. Her wild spiky hair now a more lot tamed, running down past her shoulders with water dripping from the tips; Cabba can hardly believe in the how many ways Caulifla gets more and more beautiful without even making an effort to it.

A low whistle ringed from Caulifla's lips, her attention turning upwards as her head following a long red pipe standing above them. "I want to slide on that one." She said with a chirp and then looked to Cabba. "Let's go together!"

Her husband chuckled and nodded. "These two days are all about you." He said with soft words. "Anything you want, just name and we will do it."

"Anything?" Her impish grin made a comeback, her features turning a lot more to the teasing side than the innocent-happy one from moments ago.

Cabba let out a low gag, wobbling his body close to her. "No lewd in the hallways." He whispered only to her ears.

Caulifla blew some angry noises but quickly forgot about it. 'You can delay it as much as you want, I will win in the end.' Or didn't forget about it at all.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Cabba raised an eyebrow at her.

"I said let's hurry to the waterslide. I want to ride it with you." Humming happily with her little schemes, Caulifla grabbed her husband by the arm and pulled him in a stride yet again. This time the two of them marching to the giant platform at the east where all water slidess start from.

For a second time in one day, the people strolling on the walking avenues had to dodge and scramble sideways, as a streak of black came dashing wildly onto them with the 'horrific' sounds of giggles following in the wake of the 'Saiyanado' rushing to the water slides.

* * *

"Boooooooorriiiiiiinngg…" A long and heavy sigh escaped Caulifla's lips. "Caaabbaaa, do something! I am getting bored out of my mind!"

"Don't be like that, Caulifla." Cabba patted his wife back, getting a few whimpers out of her. "Everyone has to stand in the line… and it has not passed even three minutes since we got here."

With a silent protest, the Saiyan girl pouted and turned her gaze away from her way too patient husband. In her boredom took very little, absolutely and almost nothing to sway her attention to another person.

"What ya looking at, short stuff?" Her sudden loud growl startled Cabba who was just peacefully waiting for their time to go.

Looking to where his wife is glaring so angrily, Cabba saw a little blue boy who can't be taller than the distance of his tights to the ground.

The blue boy with green hair and chubby cheeks stared at Caulifla with unimpressed eyes and pointed at her with one of his three fingers. "You're weird, lady." His voice like a squeak of a tiny bird mixture with the beeps of a computer. "What's wrong with your boobs?"

"HAAAAAAAAH?" Caulifla's eyes caught on fire, her fists clenching and her ki rising up. "The hell you said to me, little shit?" Her mouth is practically venting heated blazes as he points at the boy. "There is nothing wrong with my boobs! My boobs are great, they are awesome."

"Na-hah!" The boy wrinkled his forehead, giving Caulifla a negative shake of his head. "You're missing a few, it's so weird." His new insight making Caulifla's eyebrows twitch and her mouth to hang low. Turning to the other side, the blueish little devil tapped someone's back and then turned to the Saiyan couple again. "Mommy, look at that lady. Her boobs are gone."

His mother, a woman of a lighter tone of blue on her skin and a long yellow hair, looked at Caulifla and Cabba with her cheeks burning red.

"Doolu, don't be rude to strangers." She scolded her child with a shy voice.

"I'm not rude." The boy rebutted. "Mister, you can see too right?" Doolu pointed to Cabba. "Mom is right, that lady is wrong."

With a quick glance at the woman's body, Cabba instantly understood why the boy has such grip against Caulifla's breasts. The blue-skinned woman, even with a long swimsuit covering her body, has three sets of big and rounds breasts very accentuated on her figure.

Cabba almost gagged when Caulifla caught him look at the woman and punched the upper side of his crotch, barely missing his jewels.

"Hahaha, see! Mister thinks I am right too." Doolu cheered happily.

"By the gods, Doolu!" The mother grabbed her little boy by his shoulder and pulled him away. "Please, forgive my son. He has such a loose tongue… I am so very sorry." She did a little bow and quickly zoomed inside one of the water slides, the line coordinator and gatekeeper screaming madly when those two skipped ahead of everyone.

"So… You like more boobs, huh?" An angry Caulifla said on the side, the corner of her lips twitching up and down.

"What?! N-no! Don't get mad at me because of that crazy kid." Cabba looked to the side, pretending to be upset.

"Should I paint them blue too?" She said, putting her arms crossed below her breasts and pressing them upwards.

Cabba turned around ready to argue his way out of this mess, but to his surprise, Caulifla doesn't look mad anymore. As his eyes landed on her face, she smiled brightly to him and tugged at his arm. Taking charge of the situation, Caulifla followed the same thing Doolu's mother did and skipped the line, pushing Cabba inside the red water slide and jumping in right after him.

The angry gatekeeper tried to shout yet again, but the crowd already pissed off because of how long this guy takes to let another person get inside the tubes, just pushed him to the side and people began to alternate in their own manner who gets inside and in which water slide. Caulifla's action had started a riot on the place which would not quell its chaos that easily.

A screaming Cabba and a squealing Cauflifla got hurled into the air by their fast momentum, both gliding for a few moments before splashing their bodies onto the cold waters of the large pool.

"Wooohooo! That was amazing, hah." An excited Caulifla shouted, her arms flapping wildly against the water. In her energetic wailing around the place, the Saiyan girl felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist and pulling her against a firm-muscled chest.

"I love you." Cabba whispered in her right ear. "There is no one else in the universe that I want more than you, you know that right?"

Caulifla purred at his words, smiling happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You love my boobs too?"

He chuckled and pressed her body against him even more, letting his wife feel his own warm body against her big mounds. "I love them too. I love them almost as much as I love you."

Giggling in the silliness of Cabba's declaration, Caulifla pulled herself onto him and locked them into a calm and sweet kiss. A truly blissful moment that faded all the noises and people swimming around them.

THAT IS… until a chilling sensation crawled up the girl's back. Her eyes shot right open and stared at a little form swimming casually a few ways ahead of them. She looked at that chubby cheeks with a devil little grin in the middle of them, and Doolu with his pesky pointing made Caulifla look to another girl splashing water on the face of a man who looks to be her lover.

Just to her chagrin, the little pest made her stare at the girl's four boobs bouncing against the water. Caulifla winced and frowned.

'I'm going pinch your chubby cheeks off.' She whispered a threat to the boy with her voice very low but her mouth making very clear movements, for just him to understand.

"What was that?" Cabba asked confused.

"I said that I love you too…" Caulifla looked to the side with a small smile. "Best trip ever." She threw one last glare at the boy, who in response stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

After hours upon hours in their unhinged fun at every aquatic activity available, the dusk of the violet sun has shifted the course of everyone to a more chill and relaxed evening. Most every attendee has left the pools and got back to the hotel for a change of clothes and mood before going to the next big event, the restaurant. Of course, there still those who despite getting colder and darker in the night, still prefer to mingle around the pools, this group made mostly out of children and the youngster.

At this moment, Caulifla has set in motion the second phase of her 'Lewds everywhere' plan. In this meticulously devised scheme, the young Saiyan is leading Cabba to a perfect situation where he can't escape her charms and ultimately will give in to the arousing mood.

Said oblivious Cabba is sitting all by himself in one of the tables at the open-air areas of the restaurant, waiting for his wife to appear.

Shooing him away from their room as soon as Cabba has dressed in a more casual set of clothing for their evening date; Caulifla made the excuse that she wanted to meet with him directly on their date place, where she would surprise Cabba with her looks.

"Good evening." A mellow feminine voice sang from behind the young soldier. "I am looking for my husband. He is very cute, strong and a bit of a goofy ball. Have you seen someone like that around here?"

Cabba turned around on his seat, putting one leg to the side so he can get a proper look at the beauty talking to him. His plan was to face Caulifla and participate in her little play; say a few clever things and flirt a bit, but as soon as his eyes landed on her, his mouth could not move an inch.

His wife, the woman of his life, has come to their date dressed up to conquer.

She is wearing a strapless back dress with two short openings at the sides of her belly and long cut at the end. This thing managed to accentuate every positive aspect of her physique in a scary-perfect way; from her generous bust holding the top of the dress, to the pale color of her skin, which has so little showing up save from her shoulders and the openings at the side that it adds a little secretive appeal to it.

Seeing the lack of response and the little drool escaping the corner of her husband's lips, Caulifla cleared her throat and did a little spin. "So… How do I look?"

"Amazing…" Cabba said in his daydream state, then his eyes snapped back to reality and his face woke up. "You look fantastic. Jeez, Caulifla. If I knew that you would dress so perfectly like that, I would have chosen something better to wear too." He glanced down at his pair of blue pants and his T-shirt and frowned.

"That is exactly why I asked you to leave early." She replied with a chuckled and took her seat across from Cabba on their table. "You just need to stay cute and see how awesome I look." A little grin quickly crossed her lips, a bit too quick which Cabba failed to see. 'That way you will get turned on and I will win.'

Feeling a bit intimidated by her looks, Cabba straightened his back and his posture on his seat. He took the menu on his hands but hardly spared a glance to the thing, for his eyes are totally fixated on Caulifla.

"S-so… Would you like to order now or should we get something to drink first?" He asked his wife.

"Food please, argh…" Caulifla scooted down on her seat, rolling her eyes up and hitting the back of her head on the top of the chair. "I am starving! So much playing around all day long has drained me too much. Let's get a feast for ourselves."

The contrast of how Caulifla looks and her behavior took Cabba in a bit of a surprise, even his eyes widened a bit. He then chuckled and felt his nervousness fading away. 'That's the Caulifla I know.' He thought to himself with a silly smile on his lips.

Hearing the second coming of annoyed growls echoing from Caulifla, Cabba quickly called one of the waiters. He knows full well that a starving Saiyan is a huge problem to deal with, a starving Caulifla? That is another beast in itself.

After getting their orders, Caulifla orders to be more precise, the poor staff member had to recruit a whole team to try and bring to their table everything the Saiyan girl had ordered. First imagining that she was pranking the young man sitting with her, the man fell his eyes jump out of their sockets when that lean and athletic looking woman began to tear apart a giant fish with the gusto and fervor of a giant beast.

Giving Cabba one sorry look, the waiter bowed to them and walked away with an unbelievable story to tell to his friends.

While the waiters and some curious bystanders passing by felt scandalized by the Saiyan girl's eating habits. The young man sitting across for her can feel nothing but pure joy while watching his wife with a happy glint on her eyes. Feeling so taken on cloud nine, Cabba has yet to touch anything out of the multiple dishes sitting on their table with his own plate resting pristine white and empty.

"Mhwhat?" Caulifla looked at him with half of a fish hanging from her mouth.

"You really are beautiful." Cabba said with a genuinely happy smile.

"Nhwith my hmouth…" She gulped the thing in one go. "With my mouth full of fish?" She eyed him with a doubtful expression.

At the strange glance she is giving him, Cabba could not help himself but laugh loudly. "Yes. Even with the mouth full of fish." A little something dawned on the young soldier. 'Yeah… she is that amazing… and she is my wife now.' He hummed quietly, shaking his head on his silliness of the past days.

"What's up with you, Cabba?" Caulifla asked. "Aren't you hungry? You didn't even touch anything."

"Nothing, really… I just realized how stupid I am." He said with a short sigh. "Every day we slept together and I had you laying right beside me… It freaked the hell out of me." Caulifla stopped chewing on her food and stared at him with her full attention. "I just could believe it. We are married now and you are living with me. You and me. I was just scared that it was too good to be true. That I didn't deserve to be next to someone so amazing like you."

Watching his face with a slight frown, Caulifla shook her head and turned her attention back to her food. "Are you stupid?" She said calmly.

"Yep, that I am." Cabba replied with a huge grin.

"I am with you because I want to and because I love you. Scared… pshht." Just as she was about to dig in on that spicy green soup she was saving up, her eyes shot up and her hand flung at Cabba, pointing at him with the tip of her spoon. "Wait a minute. So that is why you're never in bed when I woke up?"

Cabba responded with a slow, ashamed nod.

"That's it! You better be all cozy and sleepy by my side when I wake up tomorrow or I will beat the crap out of you." Caulifla threatened him with the waving of her spoon again.

"Roger that, ma'am" Impersonating his soldier persona, Cabba did a little salute and quickly stood up from his seat.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Caulifla jumped from her spot as well, startled that her husband had just turned away and began to leave.

"I will be right back." Cabba replied with a bright smile. "I need to do something right now."

Watching as the male Saiyan walked away and vanished past a corner, Caulifla sat back on her chair, returning to the food in front of her. However, her fervor of moments ago is all but gone, as she feels weird and annoyed to be eating alone.

"Well, I say you are way better off without him." A gentle toned voice sounded from the left, forcing Caulifla to turned her head and look at the person standing next to her. "A man who leaves his lady alone on a date is a failure in every manner."

Porting himself as royalty from the stance of his body to the clothes adorning him, a young tall man approached the Saiyan girl; his short grey hair and his pale silvered skin are a perfect match for each other.

"Oh, the name is Hawks by the way… a pleasure." He presented himself, extending his hand in hopes that she would reach and give him the grace of her name.

'Fucking great… another weirdo.' Caulifla rolled her eyes in utter annoyance.

"Say, wouldn't you rather spend your time with someone better than a scrawny lowlife like him? Someone of higher standers and special birth… Someone like me." Hawk finished his sentence with a sparkly white smile.

"Fuck off, Rolks." Caulifla growled at him and to add on the 'scary-mode' of hers, she glared at him with full unleashed killing intent.

Well, sadly the man is too focused on the size of her breasts to even pay attention to the look on her face.

"Hahah, no my lady. My name is Hawks." He said with a short laugh, offering himself to the seat in front of Caulifla. With the shameless of a wood plank, the guy just took Cabba's seat and made himself comfortable, his behavior managing to irritate Caulifla extremely. "You must have heard of me, of course. My father is one of the richest men on the northern galaxies. That makes me one of the number one scions of the universe."

If it was not by the promise she did to Cabba before coming here that she would not make a scene, Caulifla would have blown this man to hell by this point. Yet the bulging vein popping on her forehead escapes the perception of our good charmer.

"Leave that clown behind and come spend the night with me. I can make your life much better." He casually plucked a piece of meat from a tray and tossed on his mouth. "Hm… truly exquisite." Hawks said in delight.

"YOU PIECE OF-" Caulifla was ready to snap when a silhouette caught her attention, a familiar shadow appeared just behind the annoying man.

Hawks yelped loudly when a firm hand came crashing down on his shoulder, clapping on him and forcing him to look upwards.

"Could you please get out of my seat?" Cabba said with the courtesy of showing some manners.

"Huh? Oh, it's you." Hawks brushed Cabba's hand aside, pulling himself together and snorting at the young soldier. "Learn your place, rabble. If you are a good boy and leave in silence, I may toss up a change of coin for you tomorrow." He said with a snob little chuckle.

It was then that his body flew from the chair, taking out another yelp from him. His eyes shuffled confused around the place for a few moments until they settled on the man in front of him. Hawks was ready to curse at Cabba when he noticed that they are both flying and that the man in front of him is burning with a golden aura around him.

"I will say just this one more time." Cabba inched closer to him, practically breathing on the man's face. "Fuck... off…"

"Aaagh! Please, d-don't hurt me!" Hawks screeched in terror, his legs swinging wildly in his desperate struggle to get free. "I-I will do it. I will g-go away, p-p-please don't kill me."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Cabba released his grip on the man's fancy shirt, letting the scion fall on his bottom harshly at the hard floor.

"Y-you're crazy!" Hawks jumped on his feet, glaring at Cabba and Caulifla. "Creeps! Both of you!' He turned on his heels and ran as fast as his skinny long legs could take him.

"Should've have blown his head off." Caulifla growled as Cabba got back at his seat.

"Why spoil our date with such ugly imagery?" Cabba replied with a cheeky grin. "I just hope that he has learned his lesson."

"Hah, I doubt it. But I can see that scared wimp hiding under his bed for the rest of the night." Caulifla eyed Cabba with a sudden curiosity in the glow of her eyes. "Then? Where did you go?"

"Well… I've been kinda unfair with you on these past days and all because of my own insecurities... So, I wanted to make this right, to really start our marriage in the proper way." He pulled a little white box from his pockets and passed it across the table. "This is my apology and a little something for you to always remember about me, even when I am away on a mission."

Caulifla carefully took the small box on her hands and opened with a child-like curiosity. Inside she found a little plushy doll of a round black cute creature with a scowl, which resembles a lot the one Caulifla has when she is mad.

"You liked it?" Cabba asked with a certain level of expectation.

His wife looked at him and glanced down at the grumpy little doll. "I loved it." The smile she gave him was the perfect reward; Cabba could stay there the entire night just watching her smile.

However, Caulifla has other plans for them, and now with her chest all fluffy on the inside, her desire has only deepened.

"Hurry up and start eating too." She barked at Cabba holding a few giggles from escaping her lips. "I want to give you something too, but that will have to wait until we are done here."

"Really now? What is it?" Cabba leaned closer to the table, still mildly ignoring the food in front of him, despite the desperate growls of his stomach.

"Nop! Not telling ya." She turned her gaze to the side and continued to munch away. "That's my big surprise for the night."

"If you say so, then I will not pry any longer… Erh… Caulifla?" Cabba looked at his wife with a blank expression. "Where is the rest of the food?" He glanced at the table, his gaze being met by multiple empty plates and trays, only a few vegetables have survived the onslaught of Caulifla's hunger.

"No one forced you to walk out of the table." She said simply. "Guess we will have to ask for another round."

Well, let's just say that the waiter from before will have plenty of other stories to tell his friends over that night.

* * *

Silence and peacefulness, the magic perks of having an entire floor all to themselves. Caulifla was never someone who cared about solitude or not having loud sounds always echoing on the back of her head, but Cabba has always been someone to take joy in privacy and a little quiet.

As much as he enjoyed his day to the full extent in Caulifla's company, the young soldier clearly felt more at ease when they arrived on their excluded area; even his behavior changed in the slightly, the boy getting more touchy and loving with Caulifla, always hugging and snuggling as they walked over to their bedroom.

"Wow… what a day. It has been too long since I had this much fun and had such a large meal." A happy Cabba let out a sigh of relief and pleasure, patting the back of his head in his comfort.

Feeling a strong tug at his arm right as he was about to open the door to their room, Cabba stopped and looked behind him.

"The day is not over yet, though." Said a strangely shy Caulifla. "I want to give you a present too."

Seeing the brazen girl, who always yells or hits something as soon as they annoy her, acting so humble and collect turned a little switch inside of the Saiyan soldier. It is very rare any occasion where Caulifla acts cute at all, but always when she does it, Cabba feels the irresistible urge to embrace and kiss her.

"Cabba…" She called out to him and pulled him closer, close enough to wrap them into a tight embrace. "I couldn't say this properly at our wedding, so I will say it right now."

Feeling her shoulders shivering at his touch almost made Cabba lose his self-control; he wants so badly to take her into his arms and drag his wife inside, but he is fighting with himself to allow Caulifla to do as she wishes, and seeing her try so hard despite her nerves is a heart-warming sight for him.

"It's okay." Cabba whispered in her ears. "I will hear anything you have to say to me."

"C-Cabba… before I never had a strong desire for anything that was not a thirst for good battles. I never felt weak or desperate… that all changed when I met you; when I started to know you better." She stopped for a moment, her hands pressing even more on his back, her fingers looking for a support that would help the words come out easier. "I feel weak when you're not together with me… I feel desperate when you're far away from my reach and I can't feel you… At those moments a burning desire explodes in my chest, a special feeling that will never go away; a need to be with you, to stay with you, to be loved by you." She pulled her head backward, getting enough distance from his chest to be able to glance at his face; and then, with a teary gloom on her eyes, she said. "I love you."

Her present to him left the young Saiyan completely speechless. He stared at Caulifla with eyes drenched in tears, and his heart almost exploding with so much happiness. "I love you…" He said with a slight sob. "I love you so much, Caulifla."

She caressed the side of his cheek with a thumb and smiled. "Kiss me." Her soft whisper grazed his ears, unleashing a boundless desire to reach for her. Following her wish, Cabba leaned over and kissed her.

Overwhelmed by Cabba's warmth, Caulifla let his weight push her against the wall. She felt his tongue reaching in, his hands exploring her waist and her abs, a burning desire flowing from him to her.

"Hg…" Cabba grunted in the midst of their kiss. "Caulifla, wait just a moment." He whispered against her lips, one of his hands trying to reach for the door's handle.

Caulifla softly jerked her body to the side, wrapping both arms on his neck. She rubbed the side of her face on his chest and whispered softly again. "Kiss me… please, kiss me."

The words are maddening to hear. Cabba tried desperately to get a hold of his senses but it was too much. Her scent, her soft and warm body, the tickling sensation of her breath against his skin, it is all too much. He turned his face back to her and began to savor the delicious taste of her lips yet again.

She moaned in the pleasure of his caress, Caulifla felt like melting in their embrace. "Cabba… I love you." She whispered in between their kisses, the words yet again making the young soldier go wild.

He pulled them out of the wall, Caulifla wrapping her legs around his waist. Cabba tried to guide them inside the room, but Caulifla pushed him ever so slightly to the side, taking out his balance. They continued to stumble their way in the hallway, until Cabba hit his back against the large crystalline window at the end, his skin trembling with the cold sensation hitting him.

Caulifla pulled out of their kiss just one more time, she took a pause on their kissing session to take a glance at her husband face. But Cabba didn't have enough, having lost the touch of her lips, Cabba directed his mouth to the second most interesting sight in front of him, the voluptuous breasts still hidden behind her dress.

He reached with one hand, pealing the annoying piece of clothing away from his the bosom he loves so much. He licked, sucked and bite at her nipples softly, taking a moan out of Caulifla. Getting so engrossed at his activity, Cabba failed to see the massive grin on his lover's face.

'Gh… ah… So easy…' Caulifla thought triumphantly.

Finally, the last part of her plan has succeeded. By this point Cabba is so engrossed on her body, so aroused, that his mind has probably shut off any common sense. From this point forward, Caulifla just needs to sit back and enjoy the show.

A panting Cabba continued to nibble at his wife's chest, his growing erection getting to a point that is almost hurting him. Feeling that discomfort of the tightness of his pants, Cabba pulled it all off, his member coming out swinging. In an incredibly fast manner, he proceeded to take Caulifla's dress off without leaving a scratch on it and leaving her pale body completely naked.

Grabbing her by the waist, he adjusted her height and position; making sure to fit a good stance for both of them. After sucking in his breath, he pushed his member onto her; Caulifla gasping and moaning in the action.

His legs trembling with the sweet sensation of her wife's inside, Cabba slowly slid down against the glass, going at a steady pace until he sat down on the floor and Caulifla was the one mounting him and in complete control of their loving session.

At that she began to ride him, hast and merciless; the poor boy had to give his all to keep his wits about him and not finish too quickly. She continued going faster and harder, gripping him by the shoulder to help herself pummel down against him at a better rhythm.

"C-Caulifla… slow down just a bit... At this rate, I…" He groaned loudly, biting his lips in pleasure.

"It's okay." She chuckled into his ear, making it even more unbearable for him. "Let it out, Cabba. We can keep going for the whole night, no need to hold in." Deciding to give him a 'killing stroke' Caulifla pressed down with an excessively hard thrust and leaned in to bit his neck.

It was impossible to hold in, as much as Cabba tried, his own body reached its climax in a spectacular way, everything trembling and his seeds shooting inside of Caulifla like an ever-flowing current.

He jerked his head forward, pressing his forehead against her chest; his breathing having a hard time to catch up to a normal pace. "Caulifla…" Cabba called out to her softly.

"Yes, Cabba." She cooed in his ear.

"You planned this, didn't you?" He looked at her with a frown.

"Every little detail." Saying that the spiky-haired girl began to laugh away. Cabba had lost from the moment he decided to challenge her. There was no way he could have stopped this; if Caulifla wanted to lewd on the hallways, they would do it… And by the lusty looks on her eyes, they are about to do it a couple more times.

* * *

Feeling the itchy sensation of the morning sunlight touching her skin, Caulifla stirred on the bed, groaning in all her sleepiness trying to shove the sun away. Getting more used to the state of being awake, she glanced to their right and a giant smile broke her lips apart.

"Good morning." Cabba welcomed her to a new day with a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning…" She replied happily, snuggling happily at his naked chest.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her with a smile of his own. His voice sounding a lot rougher on this early morning.

"Amazing sleep, but feels even better waking up and seeing you here." After a few moments of peaceful silence, Caulifla just chuckled to herself, earning a raised brow from her husband.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"For someone who didn't want to 'lewd' on the hallways, you certainly put a lot of effort into doing the 'lewds'." She laughed softly, making Cabba slap his forehead in shame. "We did while flying on against the wall, that was so sick. I want to do it again."

"Oh no! Definitely no." Cabba protested loudly, crossing both arms against his chest. "We are not doing anything on the hallways again." He said with a firm conviction.

'Oh… Cabba, that just makes me want to do it more.' She whispered to herself with a wicked smirk.

"What's that?" Cabba looked over to her with clenched eyes.

"I said that the pools were pretty cool." Caulifla diverted his attention again, but this time Cabba didn't look so sure of her misdirection. "I love you."

And right there he melted in a puddle of loveless. "I love you too, Caulifla." He pressed his lips on her cheeks and gave her a quick peck. "Let's enjoy our second day too, okay?"

"Okay!" She cheered on happily; a big smile crossing her lips… yet a faint glint is present on her eyes, a glint that says; 'We are definitely 'lewding' the hallways again.'

* * *

On a little side note:  I've talking about this vacation trip a while back and since I did basically nothing for Cabba and Caulifla's honeymoon, I just decided to turn both things into one and this idea came out. Feel free to tell me what you thought of this little fun adventure of them.


End file.
